A typical Tracy, A typical Day
by JoTracy123
Summary: Gordon and Alan are relaxing by in the pool. when something happens to Alan and Gordon blames himself for it.


_**A typical Tracy, A typical Day**_

_**A/N: ANOTHER one shot guys. Had this in my Labtop for ages setting. Was writing it with a friend of mine and she that I could put it up as my one shot. hope everyone enjoys xx**_

It was a sunny afternoon on Tracy Island Alan and Gordon was playing in the pool trying to hold each other down under the water. After I really tough rescue. So far Gordon was winning as he was holding him under waiting for him to say pool but he forgot how long he had held him under for until his little brother had gone very still.

"Alan are you ok? "Gordon asked in a panic voice, as nothing has happened to Alan before.  
But his only little brother was silent  
"Alan wake up" he said worriedly as well as shaking his younger brother to wake up.  
"VIRGILLLLLLL! GET TO THE POOL NOW " he shouted getting out of the pool and into his watch

As Virgil and Scott where relexing in the games room. They hear a panic call from Gordon to their watches.  
VIRGILLLLLLL! GET TO THE POOL NOW,  
As soon as Gordon finished shouting Virgil and Scott were already running towards the pool wondering what was going on.  
But as soon as they got there they quickly understood as Gordon was hovering over a very pale and still Alan .

Virgil soon started checking over Alan while Scott checked over Gordon  
"he's not breathing" Virgil said while starting CPR.  
"Gordy what happened?" Scott asked worriedly as he look on at Virgil trying to back their only little brother back.

Gordon told them how they were dunking each other as a laugh that Alan went still and how he got him out the pool then they knew the rest of it.

"Virgil please tell me that Alan is alright?" asked Gordon as he looked down at his only little brother. As Virgil looked at Gordon and his other brothers to address them.

"Well there is no injuries that I can see but he is not still breathing "while still doing CPR.

After a few minutes of a dreadful silence Alan started coughing up water quickly turning their younger brother on to his side by placing him in the recovery position . They all let out a breathe of relief they didn't realise they were holding.

"Jesus Al we thought we'd lost you then. Are you trying to give me grey hairs before Scott? "Virgil said In a panic voice that none of his brothers have heard before.

"come on let's get you inside "Scott said glaring at Virgil as Virgil helped Scott lift Alan to take him down to the sickbay

"ok " Alan crocked

Alan was fine just told to rest it didn't make Gordon feel any less guilty.

"Gordy" Alan said  
"huh yeah Al" his brother replied

"it's not your fault you know I don't blame you and I don't think Scott or Virgil do ether. it was an accident we all know that " Alan said

"But you stopped breathing I freaked out as we thought you wasn't breathing I thought you'd died and it was all my fault "

"well it wasn't you fault and I'm alive so you don't need to feel guilty Gordon about this " said Alan as pulled his older brother into a hug

"I guess you right now let's get some sleep I guessing your tired "

"I know I am Gordon now your right about sleep now

"night Alan" said Gordon as he took a seat beside Alan as was not tending to leave him until he was feeling better

"nan night Gordon " said Alan as he fell a sleep, Now Jeff comes walking into the sickbay to see Virgil and see Alan and Gordon in there.

"Gordon what is going on, How come you and Alan are in here?" asked Jeff as he walked over to Alan's bed

"Me and Alan were playing in the pool. I kinda held him under the water for too long. Thinking that Alan was going to come up. I waited like ages and had to recover him. By the time I got him out of the pool he had stopped breathing so I called Virg and Scott to come out to the pool. Once they came out Virg started CPR. Dad I have never been so scared in my life and I thought that I had killed my only younger brother" explained Gordon as he was now close to breaking down.

"You mean to tell me that you kept your brothers head under for too long and he stopped breathing on top of that" Said Jeff as he was trying to stay calm with Gordon.

"Dad it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen you know I wouldn't hurt him Dad." Said Gordon

"I know you wouldn't Gordon but the mean thing is you got Alan out of the pool and called for your brothers"

"I know Dad I don't think that I could handle it if we lost Alan and I know that I would blame myself for it"

"Gordon you did the right thing" said Jeff as he pulled Gordon into a hug, just then Virgil walks into the sickbay and Jeff starts asking him questions about Alan.

"Virgil how is Alan doing now?"

"He is doing fine now Dad, Did Gordon explain what happened" asked Virgil as he looked over at Gordon

"And you don't need to remind me of it." Said Gordon as he walked out of the sickbay


End file.
